


There's Never An "I" in Birthday (Even Though There Is)

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American Airlines, Freebird - Relationship, Iron Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's birthday is going 'swimmingly' with a drunk Steve on his shoulder. Though, there are a few people who aren't too happy with the physical contact, and one of those people is Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Never An "I" in Birthday (Even Though There Is)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoundofWaves88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundofWaves88/gifts).



> This work is gifted to SoundofWaves88 because you and I share several ships (Iron Husbands, American Airlines and StormPilot :D) and because you have been sweet enough to kudos several of my works. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry if it's terrible...I'll be sure to write you a better fic in the future I promise.
> 
> This isn't actually a Stony fic, so if you were thinking that it was I'm sorry to say that it isn't.
> 
> An AU where Sam and Steve are engaged and Rhodey and Tony are married and live together or something like that. Characterization is off (ha, of course it is). I don't know why I wrote this. It's bad. I promise I will come back with better works I swear.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

"He-y Tones- hic. What's say you and me- hic, get outta here huh- hic."

Steve laughed aloud in a drunken manner, his arm wrapped around Tony's shoulder as Steve himself was practically falling to the ground. Today was Tony's birthday, and to celebrate such an occasion Rhodes and Pepper had decided to throw him a huge party. There were drinks, snacks, a cake, and everyone was there. It was perfect- until now.

Tony groaned in annoyance as Steve continued to laugh, letting out a few hiccups every now and then. Tony had been having the time of his life - drinking shots to his hearts content, because today no one could tell him that he couldn't. But now, with Steve hanging onto him like the drunk bastard he currently was, Tony was starting to wish he hadn't drank so much, if only to be able to escape from the Captain.

The worst part was, Steve was flirting with him, and if Tony had to be honest he wanted to hurl - whether or not that was mainly from the flirting or the alcohol consumption Stark would never know.

Tony tried at a desperate attempt to push the blonde away, only to fail miserably and cause the other to laugh even more.

"What's with the- hic, shovin' Tones?"

Tony hated when Steve called him Tones. There was only one person he wanted to hear that name come from, and it was most definitely not Steve.

"Just tryn have a good- hic, time~"

His words were getting even more slurred by the second, and the scowl on Tony's face seemed to be getting worse in the same time too. Tones looked up, blinking in slight surprise as he found Sam across the room glancing at Steve's drunken self. Tony sighed. Sam must've felt pretty awkward watching Steve, considering that the two were practically already married...

Shit.

Tony growled as he attempted to push Steve off him again. Sam was a good guy, and the look on his face was just so...hurt. Tony didn't want to be the cause of this, and he definitely didn't want Steve, the apple of Sam's eye, to be the cause of it either. Both he and Sam knew that if Steve weren't drunk and realized what he was doing, he probably would've stopped and rushed over to apologize to Sam, but that wasn't the case so-

**Cough, cough ******

Tony turned his attention to the intentional coughing coming from behind him, and when he turned to look he was met with a sight he hadn't been expecting.

Rhodey was fucking pissed! And it seemed that all of his anger was directed towards...Steve. Tony was more than certain of the fact considering the man was literally glaring daggers at the other. If looks could kill, Steve would probably be one hell of a messed up corpse on the ground.

Tony gulped, his face turning a blazing red. Rhodey could be pretty protective at times...and it made Tony feel special. A small smile crossed his face as he turned away, hoping Rhodey wouldn't notice.

Maybe Steve's awkward, arm clinging was a blessing in disguise.

That is until Rogers hurled right next to Tony's shoes.

...

Ok, so maybe it wasn't a blessing in disguise, however just moments later Sam came rushing towards Steve, draping his arm around his own shoulder as he carefully lifted Steve from Tony's being, helping him out of the room as the other started to mumble gibberish. God he was drunk.

Tony watched as the two exited the room, staring after the couple as the door closed behind them.

He looked down at his shoes.

Tony made a sound of disgust as he stepped away from Steve's mess. Thankfully, nothing had gotten on his shoes, but knowing he was that close from getting thrown up on...the thought just made Tony want to hurl too. However, moments later Tony's attention turned to a certain approaching figure. Stark looked up at Rhodes as he came over, a glass of water in his hand. He took a quick sip, his eyes glued on Tony at all times.

"So...are you done cheating on me with Steve or am I going to have to be seeing him at our house more often?" Rhodey teased.

Tony rolled his eyes, mumbling something under his breath before turning back to Rhodey. He draped his arms over Rhodes' shoulders, leaning in towards him, "Aw, is Rhodey worried I'm gonna leave him for Steve?" Tony joked, letting his head rest on Rhodes' shoulder as he nuzzled his neck, "oh don't worry platypus, I'm not gonna leave you."

Tony noted the pair of arms that wrapped around his waist, the smile on his face widening just the slightest bit.

Even though his birthday wasn't that great, it was better knowing he wasn't celebrating it alone, because that was the best gift he could ask for.

 

"Hey Rhodey?" Tony asked.

"Yeah Tones?"

"Can we have sex for my birthday present?"

"Mm...no."


End file.
